Camp Tales 1-9: The Legend of Buffalo Slim
by soulripper13
Summary: the campers go on a field trip to a cavern used by Prickly Pines' most infamous outlaw, who stashed away a massive amount of treasure, when the scouts get sent back the the 1840's can they solve the open case also Patsy tries open up to Lazlo in public which causes problems with the other scouts, will the two manage to get together in public
1. Bus Ride

The sun was beating over Prickley Pines as the Camp kidney bus was outside of a rest stop. The Beans and Squirrels were on a feild trip as Slinkman was outside the store waiting for the campers. In the girls restroom Patsy was washing her hands

"I Can't wait to see Buffalo Slim's Cavern" Gretchen said esatic for the trip

"What so gret about a cavern" Mimi asked leaving one of the stalls ajusting her uniform

"Buffalo Slim is a local legend, an outlaw who was never caught, and he's said to have a stash of treasure that was never found" Nina replied drying her hands as they left the restroom heading towards for bus getting on as they sat on the right side as the Beans were sitting on the left side. In the front Row Jack was Sitting with Steven talking about karts

Raj was snacking on a bag of marshmallows next to Lazlo and Clam

"Hey Raj pass the goods" Tusk said as Raj handed the bag back to Tusk as he took a handful of marshmallows playing his gameboy sitting next to Andy ,

"Oh Crap, It's this guy, We never beat him" Tusk said pushing buttons on the game

"Okay campers We will be arriving to Buffalo Slim's Cavern soon Slinkman said as the bus was driving do the road On the right side Amber and Suzie were talking about fashion, behind them Pasty was sitting with Mimi, followed by Nina and Gretchen, and lastly Rachel and Terrifield. lazlo was reading a panplet

"Raj check it out, Buffalo slim has the highest amount of robberies compared to any other outlaw" Lazlo said setting down the paper

"Lazlo" Pasty called out to Monkey as he turned to her

'What Patsy" Lazlo replied putting the paper in his pocket

"I Was wondering if I could sit next to you on the ride back" Patsy said as all the other scouts gasped

"Don't even think about think about it Lazlo" Edward said

"He can't sit next to you Patsy, he's sitting with me and Clam" Raj said

"Yeah, Jellies sit together" Clam replied as everyone calmed down as Rachel was Patting terrifield's back

"Don't worry Terri, everything will be allright" Rachel said in a comforting tone as Lazlo thought it over

"Of Course I'll Sit with You" Lazlo replied as the bus stopped

"We're here" Slinkman said as the bus stopped and the campers got off entering the caverns

"Okay we're leaving at three o clock, remember to be here by 2 :30" Slinkman said as the groups split up looking around the cavern

The Girls from cabin 5 were walking around the cavern as gretchen turned to Patsy

"Patsy, I Have to know, why did you ask to sit with Lazlo" Gretchen asked examining the wall

"I Figured it could be a start to publicly hanging with Lazlo" Patsy responded

"But what about the other scouts, I doubt they'll all just let you sit with a bean" Nina stated

'Why?" Mimi asked

"Beans and Squirrels never sit together" Gretchen said.

 _(In case you confused the seating order is_

 _Left to Right_

 _Back Row- Edward/Samson- Rachel/Terrifield_

 _Row 3- Tusk/Andy- Gretchen/Nina_

 _Row 2 Clam/Lazlo/Raj- Pasty/Mimi_

 _Front Row Jack/Steven- Suzie/Amber)_


	2. the Tale of Buffalo Slim

The Girls of cabin 5 were walking thru the cavern as Gretchen was snapping pictures in an awestruck sense.

"Gretchen I've never seen you so happy" Nina said as gretchen turned to her

"Are you crazy, Buffallo Slim is one of most notrious outlaws of all time, and he never got caught" Gretchen replied as they were walking

"I'm not familiar with Prickley Pines lore, do you mind telling about Buffalo Slim" Mimi asked curious about the story as Gretchen started telling the story

"It was the 1840s, the town of Prickley Pines was under constant theft, no one knew who was commiting the robbies, and he rarely left witnesses, the only thing connecting the crimes was the culprit always left a Buffalo Jerky wrapper at the scene, hence the name Buffalo Slim, in 1847 A stranger rode into town, and managed getter a crew to catch Slim in a shootout, he escaped the town and was never seen again, the battle between Buffalo Slim and The Crimson Rider became a legend, when they found his hideout in 1852, the only thing in his room were paper clipping and his golden revolver" Gretchen said

"What a badass" Mimi said impressed

"And the best part, is his treasure was never found" Gretchen said.

On the other end of the Cavern Lazlo was walking with the Jellies and Raj was walking next to the Monkey

"Lazlo, Can I speak to you" Raj said nervously as Lazlo stopped

"Of course" Lazlo answered

"It's just... YOU CAN"T SIT NEXT TO PATSY!" Raj outbursted

"Why not?" Lazlo asked

"Patsy is a Squirrel Scout, Beans and Squirrels don't sit together" Raj stated pleading Lazlo not to do it"

What's the big deal, Patsy and I are close friends, there should be nothing wrong us sitting together" Lazlo claimed

"Just think it over" Raj begged as Lazlo shrugged

"Okay, i'll think it over" Lazlo said as they were walking as they walked dow the paths catching up to the other Scout as they we're all looking coldly at Lazlo

"Check this out" Clam said pointing the a huge crystal emarging from the wall as Edward stood next to Lazlo

"Lazlo, you better not sit next to Patsy" Edward said as Clam was pulling the huge crystal as the Beans and Squirrels excluding The Jellies, Refried and Cabin 5 circled around Lazlo

"Should we get involved" Tusk asked Andy as Clam was firmly pulling the crystal as he grunted

"Only if things get out of control" Andy answered as Lazlo was being threatened

"Bean If you seat next to Patsy, we can't be held responsible for what will happen" Terrifield said as Lazlo backed Catching Clam off balance as he pulled out the crystal accidently clotting Lazlo in the head as he fell unconcious

"Lazlo!" Patsy called out concerned as the Crystal began glowing emmiting a blinding light. causing everyone to fall back. and hit the ground

"The scout woke up as they got up

"How long have we been out?" Steven asked rubbing his head as they were walking thru the passage to the entrance. suprised at what they saw. Prickley Pines looked like something out of western movie as Jack picked up a calendar

"Check this out" Jack said handing the paper around, It was freshly printed and said 1847.


	3. Old Prickly Pines

The kids looked around the area as a tumbleweed rolled down the street

"What the Hell" Edward said as the Campers were walking thru the dirt path looking around the western town, all the building had the same layout and were close repersentations of the current counterparts.

"Weird" Suzie said checking her phone getting no signal

"Useless" the poodle said putting the phone in her pocket

"It's 1847 Suzie, there's no phone connection" Nina said

"How did we get into 1847" Patsy said concerned

"Let's head back to Camp" Samson said rubbing his shoulder nervously

"Samson, it's 1847, The camps probably don't exsist yet" Andy said

"Then where do we stay?" Steven asked

"We Can't stay here, If Buffalo Slim see's us, we're good as dead" Gretchen stated

"Let's check out the town, maybe we can find something" Tusk said as the campers were walking thru the town earning looks for the citizens

"What are you looking at?" Andy asked of the townsfolk

"What is what those stupid looking clothes" The man said

"Stupid?" Patsy said irritated at the insult to their uniforms

"Were uh, not from around here" Gretchen said

"Oh, we'll I'd recomend getting some clothes from the genreal store" the man said as looked at him

Thanks for the suggestion" Andy said as they walked to the store getting change of clothes to fit in with the times. The boys were wearing cowboy attire and the Girls were wearing puffy dresses

"And how will you pay for the goods" The cashier said as Tusk removed the Golden watch from around his neck

"It's Solid Gold" Tusk as the man bit it holding it to his ear

"Fair trade" The man said as The kids left the store in the new clothes.

"These Petticoats are killing me" Gretchen said adjusting her outfit as the were walking thru the town trying to get things together. as they decided to check out the campground, when they got there they saw on Camp kidney's ground there was an abandoned building and The area of Acorn Flats was empty

"We'll stay here for the time being" Andy said as he kicked down the door entering the building

"I never thought I'd be staying at Camp Kidney" Rachel said

"Rachel, Camp Kidney does not exsist yet" Nina said as they cleaned up the building

"We Can't just stay here forever" Amber said worried about getting back to their era

"This might not be so bad?" Jack said as they turned to

"If it's 1847, we'll get to see the Buffalo Slim shootout" Jack replied

"That will be awesome" Gretchen cheer almost forgetting the delimmia.

"It's getting dark. lets just get ready for bed" Andy said

"We're not sleeping with you Boys nearby , you go outside" Terrifield requested

'Excuse me, This is _still_ our turf" Edward said

"Look, I'm the last one to say this, maybe we should just try to get along" Patsy stated.


	4. Around The Fire

"You Can't be serious Patsy, working _with_ the Beans" Racheal said in disbelief

"Were stuck in the 1800's we need to work together" Andy agreed sitting down

"but how are we _going_ to get back" Edward said irratated

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it" Mimi stated

"let's just get a fire started" Tusk said stepping outside as he made a circle of stones filling it with twigs as Steven pulled a lighter from his pocket starting the fire

'Raj, you still have those marshmallows?" Lazlo asked as raj opened his bag handing them out as they cmaper put them on sticks as they were roasting them as Jack stood up

"I'm gonna look around" the Kangaroo said walking into the old building as the campers were sitting around the fire

"I Still Can't believe it, being in the 1800's" Nina said as she bit the marshmallow

"Are we all seriously staying here together?" Amber asked nervously

"I know you Girls don't feel comfortable with us nearby" Samson said

"No, it's just I'm really shy, Especially about Undressing when I go to sleep" Amber replied

"Is that why you wear your underwear in the shower?" Suzie asked

"I Also don't use Public restrooms" Amber added eating her marshmallow

"Well, let's just agree to stay on different sides" Raj said as Jack walked out

"Check out the Old Guitar I found" Jack said sitting down strumming a chord

'Let's sing some songs, to take our mind off things" Jack said plucking random notes

"Sing along if you know the words" Jack said playing a melody as he began singing.

" _Early in the Morning, rising to the street, Light me up that up that cigarette, and I'll Strap shoes on my feet_ " Jack said as Tusk joined it

" _Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong, got to find a reason why my money's all gone_ " The boar sang as all the camper took turns singing to the song under the sunset. as night fell the kids went to sleep in the building.

Lazlo left the building yawning shirtless wearing the pants to his cowboy outfit as he saw Patsy around the warm fire, instead of the cold building. Lazlo looked up to See her wearing the puffy dress poking the fire with a stick as Lazlo sat beside her

"couldn't sleep?" Lazlo asked looking at Patsy

"Oh Lazlo, I thought you were sleepng, did I wake you up?" Patsy asked as lazlo rubbed his eyes sitting besides her rubbing the Mongoose's back as she smiled

"It's amazing we're only enimies because of our camp afillations" Patsy said watching the flame

"I wonder what it would be like if we had met under different circumstances" Lazlo said watching the flame as they were looking at eachother

"You look really pretty in that dress" lazlo complemented as she blushed

"I Just want this moment to last forever" Patsy said eyeing lazlo's bare chest.


	5. In Public

It was morning as the kids woke up, Lazlo and patsy were still sleeping as the rest met around the pit with the flame out as Andy Stood up

"First Matter, does anyone have any food on them, we need to pool it" Andy said as the kids emptied their bags. Raj had half a bag of marshmallows, Gretchen had some Chocolate bars, Amber had a half-eaten loaf of Carrot Cake, as their stomachs growled

"I'm hungry" Nina said rubbing her stomach as Andy stood up

"I'm Going Into town" Andy said walking toward Prickly Pines, entering the old Beef Lumberjacks, which was a saloon as he sat down, a bear was behind the counter washing a glass, a showgirl was dancing to a paino player and two men were shooting dice as one of them rolled the dice

"Snake Eyes, Bitch" the man said pulling some money nearby as the man behind the counter snapped his fingers getting Andy's attention

"What'll It be?" The man asked

"Water" Andy replied as a glass a of water was placed in front of him as he picked up

"on the house" the man said tipping his hat as Andy was sipping the water as he heard a voice behind him

"Hey Kid, get lost" he heard turning to see the two men playing dice as he stood up

"Okay" he said calm dusting off his shirt as he walked out, had it been present day he would have Kuey-ed them but he didn't want to cause a scene as he walked out the door.

Andy realized his boot was undone as he bent over to fasten it.

Back at the Building the kids were around the pit, bored out their skulls

"Patsy, do you ever think we'll get home?" Gretchen asked sitting on the log as the mongoose just sat there

"I Don't know Gretchen" Patsy replied nervous

"I Don't even remeber how we got here?" Samson said puffing on his inhaler

"Last thing I remember is everyone cornering Lazlo and threatening him" Tusk replied

"we never threatened him" Suzie said

"Yes you did, Terrifeld even said, you wouldn't be responsible for what was gonna happen" Tusk stated

"Wait, i was listening to my MP3 at that time, what were they treatening him abouut" Steven asked

They were gonna beat Lazlo to a pulp becuase he agreed to sit next to Patsy on the bus" Tusk replied

"Seriously... that's dumb" Steven said

"It's not dumb, Beans and Squirrels don't sit together" Rachel stated

"isn't that what we're doing right now?" Jack asked

"We'll things changed" Edward replied

"How so, and WHAT is with this Bean and Squirrel Rivalry?" Tusk asked

"I Don't know, it's just something we have... It's nothing personal" Suziereplied

"Yeah, but there is NO reason, why can't we just get along, and all be friends" Tusk asked

"Tusk Is right" Amber said standing up earning a gasp

"This Fighting is Stupid" Amber said sitting right next to Tusk as she planted a kiss on him

"Eww" all the scouts replied.


	6. Plotting A Move

The Campers were still a little shocked at the sight as Andy walked up carrying a bag of supplies

"What did I miss?" Andy asked sitting down as he set the bag on the floor

"Amber just kissed Tusk?" Samsom said still comprehending what he saw

"So?" Andy asked confused as to what the trouble was

"A Squirrel just _kissed_ him" Edward replied in disgust

"So, Me and Mimi make out all the time" Andy replied

"It's Just awkward, publicly doing that" Gretchen stated

"Can we talk about something else, I Could care less about this relationship thing" Steven said

"I Actually have some very intresting news" Andy said to change to topic.

"Well let's hear it" Tusk said also looking to change subject

"Remember what happened before we got here?" Andy asked as they looked around

"You mean the squirrels trying to mess up Lazlo for agreeing to sit next to Patsy" Edward said

"Excuse me, you had a part in it to" Suzie replied in defense

"What's you point?" Samson asked

"Just don't gloss over details" Suzie replied

"Well, Clam hit Lazlo over the head with weird crystal" Andy stated

"So" Raj asked not following

"So maybe that weird crystal could send us back" Andy proposed

"But That crystal is in Buffalo Slim's cavern" Mimi replied

"We Have to risk it" Andy said being stuck with the concept of being in the 1840's forever

"If we all go there, we could retrieve it" Patsy said

"So It's settled, we're moving tonight" Andy said as Lazlo left the building.

"What are you talking about?" Lazlo asked

"Tonight were planning to sneak into Buffalo Slim's Cavern and get that weird crystal" Andy replied

"We're not going to do anything violent?" Raj asked

"I hope not, remember I'm a pacifist" Tusk replied

"Tusk, I've been meaning to ask, how can you be Andy's second in command if you're a pacifist

"There are many ways to solve a problem with violence" Tusk replied

"But just to be safe, leave the fighting to Me, Jack and Steven" Andy replied

"I Want to help" Gretchen said extending her hand

"Me Too" Patsy added as Andy nodded

"okay then, where moving at sundown, i want an arsanal as last resort, If it can be used as a weapon, Bring it" Andy said. as the others nooded.

Sundown came as the kids checked the stuff they found, a bunch of blunt items as Andy pulled his Nunchucks from his bag

"Okay, let's do this" Andy said examing the gear as he spun his chucks around

"Have you been carrying those with you this whole time

"I Always take my nunchucks" Andy replied as the left left to amke their way to Buffalo Slim's cavern to get the crystal.

"It's gonna suck going down there without a gun or something" Samson stated

"Gun, a gun is a coward's weapon, when you fight a foe you should beat him with speed, skill and intelect, combat is an art, dating from an era when fighter's respected one another" Andy cliamed.


	7. The Cavern

The sun set down as the campers had there stuff picked up and proceeded hicking down the dirt road

"I Still don't think this is a good idea?" Samson stated

"What would you have us do?" Andy asked as Samson shrugged

"That's what I thought" Andy replied

"Ease on him mate, he's scared" Jack said as Gretchen was ahead

"Het hurry up" Gretchen called out as Andy sighed

"How does it feel knowing besides us, the most take charge person in this group is a girl?" Andy asked as the boys shrugged as the girls giggled

"Just shut up" Edward said

"It's not our fault you boys are such cowards" Nina replied as Tusk put his hand on his swatting a fly as the came to the wooden door as Aldy grabbed it pulling it the wooden dooe made a creaking sound

"Damn it's dark in there" Steven said as Andy let him go down first as he made a torch from a branch lighting the tip with the lighter in his pocket as they walked down the cavern seeing the crystal on the ground as Andy picked it up

"That was unexpected" Patsy said suprised

"Why what were you expecting?" Andy repleid confused

"Encountering Buffalo Slim" The mongoose replied

"Don't say that" Andy said irratated

"Why not, it was too easy?" Patsy replied confused

"Cause you're gonna jinx us" Andy said as the heard a sound with was a doorknob turning

"Everybody hide" Steven replied as they all hide behind a rock as a figure left

"That's one of the men shooting dice in the saloon" Andy whispered aasa the othet figure left next to him

"Boss said he want's this gold burried at the old house near the Leaky Lake" one of them said handing the other a shovel as he was rolling a covered minecart

"Why does he want it burried Tom" the other said

"So he can come back for it later, remember Bill next to the pine tree" Tom said

"So they burried the Gold at Camp Kidney" Jack whispered as they cocked their guns

'We heard that, come out hands up or we'll shoot" Tom said as the kids stepped out

"It's just a a bunch of kids" Bill said surprised

"Drop your weapons" Tom ordered

"We're unarmed, no guns here" Andy said lying, because they were holding tools

"Do we have to shoot them?" Bill asked as the Tom looked at the kids

'What are you doing down here" Tom asked

"We're just lost" Andy replied

"What did you hear?" Tom demanded

"You were planning burry some gold near the lake" Andy replied

"We should shoot them, keep it secret Tom said as Tusk saw Bill wearing his pocket watch necklace

"I'll make a deal, if you give me my watch, we'll keep this secret" Tusk proposed

"Why should we trust you?" Tom replied

"because, Who would believe a bunch of kids" Tusk replied

"He has a point, how do you wanna play it?" Bill asked


	8. Back in the 21st Century

They thought it over as Tom lowered his gun

"All right, but only because I feel weird shooting a bunch of kids" Tom said as Bill tossed the watch the Tusk as he caught

"But you better keep your end, we let you walk, you don't tell anyone what you heard" Tom stated

"Trust. this is the last you'll ever hear of us, we won't tell anyone or get involved I Promise "Andy said as The two gunslingers nooded leaving the cavern carrying a box as the kids waited for them to leave before pulling out the weird crystal

"Okay, lets get out of the western hole" Andy said handing the crystal to Tusk

"Hey Lazlo you mind coming over here" Tusk asked he shrugged

"sure thing, what do you need?" Lazlo asked as Tusk slammed the Crystal over his head

"Oww, why..." Lazlo said falling over out cold

"What the hell dude?" Raj asked as the crystal was causing a weird glow causing everyone to faint.

The kids woke up rubbing their eyes examing the area, they were wearing their uniforms and they realized they were in the caverns as the saw the graffiti on the walls from the first time they were there

"I Think it worked" Tusk said putting the Crystal in his pocket with his watch as the kids left the cavern seeing the bus where Slinkman was sstanding taking pictures

"Where have you kids been" Slinkman asked taking some pictures with his camera

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you Slinkman" Andy said

"Just be ready to leave in ten minutes" Slinkman said getting on the bus

"So, what are we going to do about the treasure?" Edward asked

"Yeah, we know where the gold is?" Mimi added as Andy thought it over

"I Guess we could share it?" Steven replied

"No" Andy replied

"Excuse me" Everyone said

"We we're all there, we all desreve a share of the gold" Nina stated

"No, I mean we should not dig it up" Andy replied

"What?" The allsaid confused

Buffalo Slim is a legend and why, because he never got caught and his streasure was never found, it should stay that way" Andy replied

"I'm not sure I follow" Samason said

"Plus, I promised those two bandits, and Even if it's over 170 year later, Andy Chang, never breaks a promise" Andy said

"Are you sure?" Lazlo said somewhat admiring Andy

"If, there are two things i have in this world, it's my word and my balls, well those my girlfriend, my karts, the HPD crew, my Kung-Fu training, amongst a list of other shit... The point is i said we were'nt gonna dig up that treasure and we're not gonna dig up that treaure" Andy replied

"Call it strange, but I respect that" Edward said as they all aproched the bus

"That was a fun trip" Amber said

"Really?" Suzie asked confused of Amber's delight

"Yeah, we got to see the west" The rabbit said as they got on the bus

"We Still sitting together Patsy?" Lazlo asked as the Mongoose smiled

"Sure thing Lazlo" Patsy replied as the two sat next to eachother.


	9. Bus Ride Back

The bus was heading as Lazlo was tapping the seat with his fingers

"So, we're sitting together" Lazlo stated as Patsy smiled winking.

"I Had such an amazing time" Patsy said smiling

"I Hear that" Gretchen added who was sitting across from them

Tusk was playing his gameboy as the kids were acting as though nothing had happened as Nina turned facing him

"Excuse me, Tusk" Nina called out as he turned the sound down on his handheld

"Yeah Nina?" Tusk replied

"Could I see the weird crystal you found?" Nina asked as Tusk clenched his bag

"I'd be happy to show you, but I didn't bring it" Tusk lied as he turned away

"Okay" Nina said turning away

"Hey William" Amber called turning a 180 as he looked at her as the campers smirked at her using his real name

'What is it?" Tusk asked turning the sound down on his handheld

"Wait, why are you using his real name?" Steven asked

"What, I Think everyone already knows were a thing, i see no reason in being more direct, you don't mind me calling you William, Right?" Amber asked

"Not at all" Tusk replied

"I've been meaning to ask, how long have you two been a thing?" Nina asked

"We've been dating for three weeks" Amber replied

"Dating" Everyone said shocked

"I mean, I knew you were a thing but dating, wow" Steven said

"You're my number 2, how could you not tell me this?" Andy asked

"hey, you rarely tell me about what you and Mimi are ever up to" Tusk replied

"So what do you want?" Tusk asked facing Amber, who was rubbing her shoulder as she blushed

"Well as you know the dance is coming up, and I was wondering, if You'd be my date?" Amber asked embarassed tthat she confessed on the bus but feeling she had to as everyone was silent.

"Sure" Tusk said smiling

"Great" Amber bursted in happiness as the bus came to a stop at the gate to Acorn Flats

"Okay, Acorn Flats, all Squirrel Scouts off" Slinkman said, not paying attention to the conversation as the Squirrels left the bus. Slinkman drove off heading towards Camp Kidney

"I Still can't believe your dating Amber" Andy said to Tusk

"Just drop it" Tusk said putting the gameboy in his pocket as the Bus stopped at Camp Kidnet where the Beans got off

"that was an _interesting_ experince" Samson said

"I'm gonnna take a soak in the hot tub" Tusk said streching

"Yeah, you do that mate" Jack said walking into Refried cabin

"I'm gonna get some lunch" steven said approching the mess hall leaving Andy as Lazlo approched him

"Hey Andy, you got a sec?" lazlo asked as he shrugged

"Sure" andy replied

"Can i ask for some advice?" Lazlo stated looking for advice as he nodded

"Well, Let's say there is this girl, who is really interested in me" Lazlo explained

"It's Patsy isn't it" Andy said

"How did you- I've seen the way she looks at you" Andy replied

"Well, what should I do?" Lazlo asked


	10. Off Limits

Andy looked at Lazlo

"Lazlo, I Can't tell you what you should do" Andy replied as lazlo just looked at him

"What do you mean?" the Monkey asked confused

"You need to figure out what to do, on your own" Andy stated as lazlo stood up

"Thanks, I think" Lazlo replied walking away as Tusk left the cabin wearing his trunks as he walked to the hot tub walking in cracking up a can of soda

"Want in" Tusk offered

"I'm good, I still can't believe you have a girlfriend" Andy said impressed as edward walked up wearing his trunks

"Hey Tusk scoot over?" Edward asked as Tusk did so as edward sat in

"You still talking about the whole Tusk and his girlfriend thing?" Edward asked as Tusk handed him a soda as he opened it taking a sip emitting a belch

"Nice one dude, bet I can beat it" Tusk said as edward laughed as Tusk downed the whole soda in onw swing pounding his gut letting out a loud belch flooding thru the whole camp

"Dude, respect" Edward said

"But to answer your question, yeah, I've made it clear I'm dating Amber, what's the deal?" Tusk asked

"I'm just saying, keep your eyes open, everytime we throw a party, those girls always mess it up" Edward explianed

"I Think you're just being paranoid" Tusk replied

"Just saying" Edward stated

"Edward, shut I don't want flashbacks refrences to past events or potential subplot" Andy replied

"I Just wonder how the Squirrels are taking this?" Edward said.

At Acorn Flats Amber was sitting at the mess hall eating lunch with the other Squirrel

"You're doing WHAT!?" Toodie asked in disbelief of what she heard

"She's dating Tusk" Rachel repeated

"Yes, I am, and I have no regrets" The rabbit said proudly stating her feeling

"It's just wrong, a Bean with a Squirrel" Terrifeild stated

"I Woulld expect you two to think that" Amber said to Terrifeild

"What does that mean?" The Tapir asked

"Well it's pretty obvious, you and Rachel and well... you know" Amber replied gesturing with her finger as their faces turned red with embarassment

"You know about that" Rachel replied

"Not the point, I feel no shame, I love Tusk, and i will not say other wise

"How will this affect the Dance plans, every year we mess with the Beans?" Toodie asked

"I Won't stop you, But leave MY BOYFRIEND alone" Amber replied

"Amber, I think you're going to far, messing with Beans at the dance is tradition" Patsy stated

"Patsy,I Wouldn't expect you to understand what it's like to feel love for someone and I don't care what you do but Tusk is off limits; I'm dancing with him, end of discussion" Amber said leaving the table walking back to her cabin.

The other were there sitting

"I Can't believe she just told the entire camp about her crush" Gretchen said shocked as the girls were all taking this noise

"Amber, Openly dating and with a Bean Scout" Rachel said

"We need to do something" Terrifeild added

"No" Patsy replied as the girls looked at her

"If Amber want's to date Tusk, that's _her_ business" Patsy said as the girls nodded.

"So to clarify, we're still messing with the Beans" Suzie said wanting conformation

"Yes, but Tusk is Off Limits.


End file.
